ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Lot Can Happen in Ten Minutes
}} Too impatient to wait for Roy's resurrection, Vaarsuvius decides to take on Xykon alone. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt (also as spirit) ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius (Soul Spliced) ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Ganonron ◀ ▶ * Jephton the Unholy ◀ ▶ Transcript Durkon is holding Roy's skull in one hand and Haley's diamond in the other. He is surrounded by a white glow. Durkon: Resurrection! Durkon: Resurrection! Durkon: Resurrection! Vaarsuvius: What in the unholy blazes is that dwarf doing? Haley: Raising Roy from the dead. It has a ten-minute casting time. Vaarsuvius: TEN MINUTES?!? Haley: Yeah. You didn't know that? Vaarsuvius: How should I know who long divine spells take to cast? It is not as if they were REAL magic! Haley: Why are you getting so upset? After all this time, what difference do ten minutes make? Vaarsuvius: Do you have any idea how much I could accomplish in ten minutes with the power I now wield? Haley: Not really. I'm a little fuzzy on the specif— Vaarsuvius: I will NOT stand by passively while my debt grows with each moment! Haley: Debt? What debt? Vaarsuvius: Nothing with which you need concern yourself, except insofar as I have incurred too much of it already to waste what time I have left. Ganonron: 19 minutes, 41 seconds. Jephton: And counting. Vaarsuvius: It is well and good that the dwarf raises Sir Greenhilt. While he does so, however, I intend to engage our problems from... an alternate angle. Vaarsuvius: One I should have addressed immediately. Haley: Huh? What are you talking about? Vaarsuvius: I am going to go and kill Xykon. Vaarsuvius: I will return shortly. Ganonron: We will obliterate him. Jephton: 2-3 rounds, tops. Roy: No! V, don't try it! Haley: What?!? Are you nuts?? Celia: *gasp!* Belkar: I was only kidding when I said we'd be killing Xykon in five strips! You can't take anything I say in the last panel seriously! Celia: Vaarsuvius, Xykon has this fancy anti-teleport spell surrounding his tower in Azure City. You can't just— Vaarsuvius: I appreciate the tactical data, but it will present no problem. Roy: Hey! You subcontractor guys! Roy: You need to tell him that I said this was a bad idea! Ganonron: Did you hear something? Jephton: No, I didn't hear anything, heh heh. Vaarsuvius: I am done waiting. I will end this now. Roy: Damn it, listen to me! Xykon is smarter than he looks! He'll crush you all, and you'll end up— Vaarsuvius: They cannot rob me of this victory. I have paid too much for it already. Vaarsuvius: EPIC TELEPORT! Jephton: Looks like we're seeing some turbulence... Ganonron: Nothing I can't—nnh!—handle! Vaarsuvius disappears, "POP!" Roy:—just like me. D&D Context * The title refers to the ten minute casting time for the Resurrection spell. 10 minutes is 100 rounds of combat. * Resurrection is a 7th level spell which raises a creature from the dead, even if their body is not whole. The material component is a diamond or diamonds worth at least 10,000 gp. * Epic Teleport is an epic-level spell. Ordinarily Teleport or Greater Teleport would suffice, but Vaarsuvius is attempting to teleport into Gobbotopia which is currently protected by the epic-level abjuration, Cloister, which would block any lower-level attempts to teleport in. External Links * 650}} View the comic * 110667}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Resurrection Category:Uses Epic Teleport Category:Vaarsuvius During the Soul Splice